Near and Far
by Snazzy-SNAFU
Summary: Stolen from the 1sentance live journal community. “There are times when Oz feels that he is nothing more than a guest, here only to observe the main acts.” Multiple characters.


Parings: Multiple, both romantic and friendship. You can decide which is which as you read.

Genre: General.

Summary: Stolen from the 1sentance live journal community. "There are times when Oz feels that he is nothing more than a guest, here only to observe the main acts." Multiple characters.

Notes: Alright, I completely failed at following the challenge rules, but used their set up and theme set. **Spoilers **for the recent chapters, please be careful.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts.

---

1. Walking. (Break)

He'll never get used to walking everywhere; you can't use your tricks and shortcuts when you can't find them.

2. Waltz. (Gil/Alice/Oz)

Their morning routine is a series of complex steps; dodging a kick here to crack some eggs, turning to yell while pouring the coffee; from the outside it almost looks choreographed.

3. Wishes. (Ada)

Every birthday, and Christmas, and New Years too, Ada feels more than sees the hole in her life; it's hard to miss the ones you love.

4. Wonder. (Alice.)

She finds it hard not to gasp every time she leaves the apartment; the world is offering itself on a platter and no one seems to notice.

5. Worry. (Gil/Oz.)

He used to have nightmares of Oz calling out to him from the suffocating depths of the Abyss.

6. Whimsy. (Sharon.)

The others think her silly for pouring over her stories; she just thinks they're scared of love.

7. Wasteland. (Alice/Oz/Gil.)

As the trio wondered into what was Sablier, a sense of abandonment overwhelmed them.

8. Whiskey and Rum. (Break.)

There are times when he wants to get so drunk it _hurts_; anything to forget, just for a moment.

9. War. (Break.)

He'd lived through hell once, but he never thought it would be because of a sick day.

10. Weddings. (Alice.)

"I still don't understand the point" Alice mumbled into her arm, "it's not like you can do anything when you're married that you couldn't before."

11. Birthday. (Oz/Gilbert.)

Selfish as it was for him to admit, he didn't want to celebrate Gilbert getting one more year ahead of him.

12. Blessing. (Echo.)

She doesn't know what possessed Master Vincent to let her go for the festival, but she wouldn't argue.

13. Bias. (Liam/Sharon/Break.)

It's no fun to compete against Break when Sharon always lets him win.

14. Burning. (Noise.)

After months of being cooped in her flesh cage, being able to move made her limbs tingle deliciously.

15. Breathing. (Oz.)

There are times when he forgets himself, and he drifts farther and farther from the real world, so up high in his head all he can hear is his breath.

16. Breaking. (Sharon/Break.)

Dimly, she wondered if this is why he chose the name 'Break', as she watched him crumble.

17. Belief. (Gil/Oz.)

For him there was never an 'if' in Oz's return.

18. Balloon. (Alice.)

The gentle sway of the balloon on the breeze was enchanting; Alice was under its' spell for the better part of an afternoon.

19. Balcony. (Oz.)

There are times when Oz feels that he is nothing more than a guest, here only to observe the main acts.

20. Bane. (Lottie/Jack/Glen.)

There is something rage inducing in how Jack says the master's name.

21. Quiet. (Will of the Abyss.)

Up in her tower, watching others go about their days; she fears the silence around her.

22. Quirks. (Gil/Alice/Oz.)

Just as quickly as Gil re-memorized Oz's habits, he grew adjusted to hers.

23. Question. (Break/Alice.)

She turned to him, desperate, "am I really like her?"

24. Quarrel. (Elliot/Leo.)

"It's not much of a fight if I'm always right."

24. Quitting. (Gil/Break.)

Quitting was the easy part, staying that way is harder, especially if Break doesn't stop playing with matches.

25. Jump. (Alice/Will of the Abyss.)

The bricks of the tower flew by her, the wind played with her hair and dress, the ground sped to meet her; what was a little pain in exchange for freedom?

26. Jester. (Alice/Break.)

When he saw that she kept the scarf he made her, he could only laugh, as Alice grew more and more embarrassed.

27. Jousting. (Ada/Elliot/Leo.)

Ada had expected a bit of a fight with the Nightray heir, but she did not expect his servant to serve as her proxy- and so well!

28. Jewel. (Leo/Ada/Elliot.)

Leo always had an eye for beauty, and watching the ruby colour rise in Elliot's cheeks whenever Ada was near was a perfect tableau for him.

29. Just. (Alice/Will of the Abyss /Vincent.)

Vincent was meticulous in making sure his dealings with her were an eye for an eye; since _she_ ruined everything, he should be allowed to ruin _her_.

30. Smirk. (Break/Liam/Sharon.)

He made no effort to suppress his smirk as he watched the two carefully ignore him over tea.

31. Sorrow. (Cheshire/Will of the Abyss.)

Cheshire learned at a young age that little, blind kittens can't heal broken hearts.

32. Stupidity. (Gil/Oz/Alice.)

"You're only making Oz worry when you run away you stupid rabbit," he said tilting his head up to look at her.

33. Serenade. (Elliot.)

He wasn't much for singing, but damn if any one questioned his musical prowess, he thought putting the final flourish on 'Lacie'.

34. Sarcasm. (Jack/Lottie.)

Jack was giddy over her greeting; Lottie couldn't be bothered to correct him.

35. Sordid. (Glen/Jack.)

The world seemed to freeze, Glen's face contorted into a look of pain and betrayal, the blades' handle forever stuck between Jack's hands.

36. Soliloquy. (Alice.)

One day she remembered that her favourite play was Macbeth.

37. Sojourn. (Gil.)

Though he'll never admit it aloud his favourite days are when everyone is home for tea.

38. Share. (Alice/Oz/Gil.)

It was oddly comforting to be used as a pillow by the two people he cares about most.

39. Solitary. (Echo.)

No matter where she looks in the cage she made for Noise there is nothing; how fitting- an echo can't exist without anything to bounce off of.

40. Nowhere. (Alice/Gil/Oz.)

The last time she woke up somewhere she couldn't name she was alone, seeing the brim of Gil's hat, and the toe of Oz's boot already made this a better experience.

41. Neutral. (Leo/Ada/Elliot.)

A resounding smack echoed in the library as Leo 'corrected' Elliot once again, Ada kept her face deceptively blank while choking back giggles.

42. Nuance. (Oz/Break.)

It was funny how quickly the jovial air dissipated for Oz when he realized what was the matter with Break.

43. Near. (Liam/Sharon.)

He positioned himself below the branches; arms spread wide waiting for the little girl near the top of the tree to hop down.

44. Natural. (Alice/Oz/Gil.)

The two of them trailed after Gil as he tromped through the garden, each scouting for their next meal.

45. Horizon. (Vincent/Gil.)

Whenever Gil was feeling flighty, Vincent would look to the horizon and dream of better things.

46. Valiant. (Elliot/Oz/Leo.)

There was no question about saving Oz, and Elliot didn't expect one.

47. Virtuous. (Oz/Sharon.)

To Oz, Sharon is the very portrait of a proper lady, right down to the haughty look on her face.

49-50. Victory and Defeat. (Liam/Break.)

As he signed the last piece of paper on his desk with a flourish he felt a sense of relief. The same very sense that was crushed as he looked upon the pile of Breaks' work still left to do.

-------

Note to self: have Gil/Sharon/Break next time. And more Oz/Sharon. More of everyone really… Thank you for reading!


End file.
